Whispers In The Dark
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: It's hard, Ianto decided. Life in Torchwood was hard. At the young age of 24, Ianto had seen so much hurt, so much pain, so much destruction. So much death. He wasn't too sure he could keep up with it anymore. - When Ianto can no longer tell his emotions apart to those around him, Jack promises to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So i haven't dabbled with this pairing for so long, but I have been watching Torchwood from the beginning and realised how much I missed this pairing and fandom so have been reading so many Janto fics the past couple of weeks it's crazy and then this sort of just happened!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 1**

It's hard, Ianto decided. Life in Torchwood was hard. At the young age of 24, Ianto had seen so much hurt, so much pain, so much destruction. So much death. He wasn't too sure he could keep up with it anymore. He had always felt things differently to the rest of the team, the exception most likely being Jack, but the older man had been around for so long it was almost as though the death and heartache just rolled off of him. Ianto knew the thought was unfair. He knew Jack suffered, with every death he met it affected Jack in ways Ianto wasn't too sure anyone would understand. It was almost like he envied them. Everyone around him could die yet he was there to watch it all. To watch it and then move on.

Ianto had considered leaving Torchwood, he thought maybe a life oblivious to aliens and pain would be easier than this. But what did he have if he didn't have Torchwood? His whole life was consumed by Torchwood, from the age of sixteen it was all he had known. Back then he had thought Torchwood was his saviour; after all they had picked him off of the streets, nothing but a scrawny teenager with a rebellious attitude and a poor education but now he was sure Torchwood was his downfall.

"Ianto..." Jack's voice snapped Ianto out of his thoughts and he quickly pressed enter, focussing his attention back to the computer and keys at his fingertips. Another life taken by aliens and covered up by Torchwood. No one would ever know what really happened. Ianto hated this part of his job. "You finished up?"

"Yeah." Ianto nodded weakly and put all of the papers into a brown file ready to be archived. How many more lives would he have to archive away? How long would it be until his name was in a brown file ready to be filed away? He closed his eyes and briefly took comfort in the hand Jack placed on his shoulder.

"Come on. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight," Jack said softly. He had noticed the slow withdrawal of the younger man, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He wanted to understand what was going on in the young man's mind, and if he could he wanted to help him.

"I'm really not hungry, and honestly I kind of feel like curling up in front of a film on the sofa tonight." Ianto said truthfully.

"Want company?" Jack asked. He didn't particularly enjoy the long pause it took for Ianto to consider his offer, but he did feel glad when the suited man nodded his head. "I promise to behave during the film..."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ianto smiled fondly and he knew he had fallen for one of jack's many tricks. He had this way of making everything slip away, he could put his charm on and soon everything would be forgotten and all Ianto would know would be Jack. It wasn't something Ianto minded at all. Sometimes it felt as though the only time his brain slowed down was when Jack had his arms around him.

"Everyone else has gone, so pack up and when you're ready we can go." Jack smiled and Ianto silly nodded, he turned back to the screen and took one last look at the young boy who had been so brave against the rift and the aliens that had taken over his mind and killed him, before he turned the screen off. It room him ten minutes to pack everything away, he hated the idea of leaving a job undone so he filed everything away despite Jack insisting that it could wait till tomorrow. The entire time Ianto was getting ready he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was gnawing away at his insides, leaving him with not only the feeling of dread and emptiness but a headache he knew painkillers wouldn't shake off.

"Ianto, you okay?" Jack asked softly, they had left the hub now and we're slowly walking around the bay. Ianto's house wasn't far away and Jack enjoyed walking the short distance, especially hand in hand.

"M'fine." Ianto replied. "My head hurts but it's nothing." He shrugged, telling half a lie was better than a full lie he thought. Though he hated lying to Jack, he just really had no idea what to actually say to him.

"I'll get you something for the pain when we get inside." Jack said soothingly, his brow creasing with worry. "How long has it been hurting?"

"Couple of weeks. On and off. It's... It's just my thoughts. They're loud sometimes and I can't shut them off." Ianto said honestly. He knew Jack would only question it.

"You've been quiet for the past few weeks." Jack said softly. "Is it just the headaches?"

"I don't... I don't know." Ianto sighed and he had never been more relieved to see his house, to open the door and close himself in from the world. Just for a little while. He shrugged of his coat and toed off his shoes, aware of Jack doing the same thing behind him. Their shoes lined up together and he couldn't help but think of how domestic it would look to an outsider. He wished to be an outsider right now. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Jack nodded knowing Ianto was looking for an escape to the conversation, he would give him one for now. Jack followed him to the kitchen and smiled at how immaculate it was. Jack hadn't called anywhere home for years, but every time he was here with Ianto, that's what it was slowly starting to feel like.

Ianto focused on the coffee. It was a good distraction but was over too soon for his liking and before he knew it they were sat on the sofa, coffee in hand and both waiting for the other to speak. It was Ianto who finally broke the silence, knowing deep down Jack could wait forever for him to finally speak. "Do you ever think you can feel what other people are feeling?" Ianto whispered.

Jack frowned, he hadn't been expecting that at all. "You mean like sense it?"

"No. I mean feel it. Like feel that someone's so lost in their own helplessness that it pulls you in. Sucks the energy from you. That's what... That's what I've been feeling." Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes wide, scared, innocent.

"How long...?"

"A few weeks. It's been getting stronger. At first I just thought I was being a bit emotional. We see so much death of course it would get to me. But now it's like...it's like I feel their last thoughts."

"You felt it today, the boy Robin, he died in your arms..." Jack reached out and held Ianto's hand. It was shaking slightly and he took his mug away and set it on the table. "What did you feel?"

"Scared. He was so scared Jack. He could see the darkness, and it was consuming him." Ianto looked down as tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. He had seen so much death over his years working with Torchwood, but today he had felt it.

"Has it felt like that before?" Jack asked and pulled him against his side, Ianto curled against him, almost childlike like in his embrace.

"Not as strong." Ianto sighed. "I feel... I can't explain it Jack. But lately I just feel... Wrong."

"You're not wrong." Jack promised as he rocked him slightly in his arms. "We'll figure this out, together okay? But I need you to promise me that if you feel things like that again, you will come to me straight away?"

"Promise." Ianto whispered weakly. "Can we put the film on now?" He asked and Jack knew it meant he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and honestly he was surprised he got that much from him.

"Course. You pick whilst I find you something for your head."

"Okay." Ianto nodded and stood up and looked through his shelves of films. Jack headed to the kitchen and found some of the stronger pain medication, tomorrow he would persuade Ianto to do some tests, but tonight he would just hold him and be there for him. Knowing that was what the young boy needed the most right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed you are all awesome! Keep them coming :D**

 **Chapter 2**

Jack watched as Ianto slept, he had given him a rather high dose of painkillers and knew it would knock him out. Ianto needed sleep, sometimes Jack forgot just how human he was. Ianto worked harder than anyone on the team, not only did he have his own important roles within Torchwood, but he also continued to act as a butler to the rest of the team - including Jack. Then there was their after work activities. If lucky, Ianto probably got an average of five hours sleep a night. That would change, Jack decided mentally. As Jack watched his younger lover sleep he thought back to how he had been acting the past couple of weeks. The rift had been throwing more and more people out of the rift, some survived and were able to be rehabilitated in this time, others weren't so lucky. There was a boy, nine years old. He had been dumped in the night In the middle of the beacons. Jack and Ianto had been at the hub when the rift monitor went off, Ianto had found him. That was when Jack noticed the changes. Jack had put it down to losing someone so young, so innocent. Of course it would have affected anyone. Thinking back instead of dealing with the grief It looked as though Ianto had been consumed by it. It wasn't natural what Ianto said he was feeling, it was very rare for humans to have such insight to other people. He would have to do some scans and checks on Ianto in the morning.

"Jack..." Ianto's sleep filled voice snapped Jack from his thoughts and he looked down to the young man, his hair messed with sleep, his body draped over the bed.

"Yeah?" Jack asked softly stroking his back softly. "Do you need anything."

"You to be quiet." Ianto groaned. "My head hurts and you're loud."

"I'm not doing anything Ianto." Jack said gently.

"Worrying. I can feel it. Please stop." Ianto said sleepily and buried under the covers even more. Jack frowned, he could sense his worrying? He sighed softly and built up a wall in his head, something he hadn't had to do for a while. It was a little exhausting and left his head aching, and he didn't see the point in doing it in this time, there were no psychics to poke in his head. He looked down at Ianto wondering if that was something of the past now.

Jack woke up in the morning confused at being on his own in the bed. He hardly ever slept, but when he was with Ianto he found it was something that came easy to him. He liked being pressed against Ianto, arms and legs wrapped around each other, completely entwined with the other. But he hated waking up alone. Pulling on his trousers, he followed the smell of coffee knowing that would lead him to Ianto. "Hey, you're up early..."

"Couldn't sleep." Ianto said softly. "Made you a cup." He smiled and passed it over to Jack who took it greedily.

"How long have you been up?" Jack asked as he cradled the coffee mug in his hand.

"An hour or so." Ianto shrugged sitting down opposite him. "About last night... I was just emotional and tired and please... Can we just forget it?"

Jack sighed trying to think of a way to respond to Ianto, he wanted to say yes, he wanted to forget the conversation, forget the hurt and the pain his younger lover was going through, but he knew he couldn't "I wish I could. I wish you wasn't going through any of this," Jack started lightly and he didn't want to see the hurt look on Ianto's face. "But if there is anything that I can do to ease the feelings, I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can."

"Do you know what it is?" Ianto asked and Jack was reminded of a scared boy asking if there were really monsters hiding under the bed.

"There's a few different reasons why your thoughts and emotions might be connected to those around you," Jack said, he was trying so hard to keep his voice soft and gentle. "But we will figure it out together."

"Together?" Ianto asked, his eyes wide. He didn't want to go through anything alone. Not anymore.

"Together." Jack repeated and he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Ianto's forehead. "We'll head to the hub in a bit and I can run some tests before the gang head in?"

"What kind of tests?" Ianto asked.

"A few scans. Nothing painful." Jack promised and Ianto nodded weakly. "We can keep it between us, if there's anything that we need to tell them we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Jack said softly and Ianto was relieved. He real didn't want the team thinking he was a freak.

"Thank you." Ianto whispered and Jack just smiled his brilliant smile that left Ianto thinking maybe, just maybe everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed :)**

 **More up soon :D**

 **Chapter 3**

The hub was oddly quiet, the only noises that could be heard was the gentle hum of the lift and the soft sound of Jack's breathing as he stood in front of Ianto who was sitting on the table in the medical bay; it was safe to say that Owen wouldn't be in for at least another two hours, the rest of the team would come in just before him.

"This one is just a scan to see if there's any extra terrestrial influence over you. Which is extremely unlikely, but safe to check anyway." Jack ran a reassuring hand across Ianto's arm, the younger man leaning into him straight away. "Baby, it's going to be okay. Whatever happens."

"Now I know I'm in trouble. You never call me baby," Ianto sighed and Jack rolled his eyes. "Can we just... Get it over with?"

"Sure." Jack grabbed the scanner and pressed a few buttons and moved it over a very nervous Ianto. "Done." Jack said and gave Ianto a quick smile before turning his attention on the scanner in his hand. "All clear."

"I'm not an alien?" Ianto breathed.

"No. Not an alien." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's forehead. He leaned up a little and captured Jack's lips in a soft kiss. "Few more tests to do..."

"Okay." Ianto nodded, he felt a little more assured now. Though he was still terrified, he was at least glad that he didn't have any alien influences over him. He could only imagine how the team would react. Owen would want to dissect him, Tosh would want to a study him, and Gwen would probably constantly stare at him asking if he was okay. "Do you think it could just be just a passing thing?"

"Maybe. But you've said it's getting stronger so it might be something that you're body is growing into. Evaluation and all that." Jack shrugged. "The time I'm from, you'd be surprised what the human race is capable of. There was this one guy..."

"Jack." Ianto sighed fondly and Jack just flashed him the most charming smile and Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"Right, this one will require a small prick..." Again Jack grinned and Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack took his thumb and gently cradled it in his hand, he brought a silver device and pressed it to the welshman's thumb. It was cold against Ianto's skin and almost felt as though it was vibrating as it started to warm up, there was a small sting and Ianto hissed a little, and he knew his thumb was bleeding. The machine beeped and went cold again against his skin and Jack moved it away. "Should only take a few minutes to get the results."

"What is it looking for?" Ianto asked as he dabbed the small pin prick shaped cut.

"Any additional chemicals or endorphins that are in your blood that can be affecting your emotional state," Jack says softly his eyes trained on the machine. "Whilst that waits let's do the last one."

"Which is...?" Ianto asked, he was tired of the tests. He was so desperate to find out what was wrong with him.

"It's a psychic examination. Tests if you have any psychic abilities."

"Touchwood one already tested me." Ianto said looking up at him.

"Did you find out the results?" Jack asked.

"No, when Torchwood one fell it was a month before appraisals which was where we would find out." He sighed. "And I honestly never thought about them." He shrugged.

"Okay, well I will have a look in your folder a little later. Now, this will hurt a little on your head. Like a pressure. If there's no psychic abilities there that will be all you feel. But if there is anything there you'll feel a sort of sensation like something is trying to dig through your memories and your thoughts."

"Is it... It's safe right?"

"Completely." Jack promised and pressed his lips to his forehead. "Ready?"

"Guess so." Ianto sighed, his fingers nervously picking at his nails.

"After we've done this, we'll go to the bay get something to eat. You and me." Jack promised.

"I'd like that," Ianto smiled, it was very rare for them to get to do anything public together, not through anyone's fault but the rift was never that allowing and Ianto really hated leaving Jack alone at the hub.

Jack smiled one last smile before he placed a metal round headband around Ianto's head. The metal was so cold against his skin but within seconds Ianto found it warming and it was just like Jack had said, a slight ache and Ianto was satisfied that that was it, he had no abilities so there was nothing for the device to dig into. Then he grabbed hold of his head as pain shot through his body. He couldn't describe the feeling, his thoughts were all pushing at once and he couldn't grab hold of any of them.

"Please help me," Ianto whimpered as his body pushed forward.

Jack grabbed hold of his hands as he stared at the device. This wasn't supposed to happen. "It's almost done, almost baby." He said softly and cradled him in his arms. The beeping continued and started to slow down and Jack could tell that Ianto was losing all of his energy. The machine was draining him. "It's nearly finished. Just stay awake."

"Jack..." Ianto breathed and Jack had never been more relieved to hear silence as the beeping stopped. He removed the device from Ianto and laid him on the bed. "I've got you. You okay?"

"My head... I couldn't control..."

"I'm going to give you some painkillers, then you can go and sleep in the bunker."

"The results Jack... What..."

"I'll look at them in a minute but right now I need you to drink this," Jack held up a plastic cup of water that he had mixed some very strong painkillers in. With Jack's help, Ianto drank the water and snuggled into his arms. "I've got you. Let's take you downstairs. Get you some sleep."

Ianto just nodded, he couldn't bring himself to speak, he wasn't too sure if words would actually come out. Right now he couldn't hold his thoughts together. Everything was just a blur to him. He was vaguely aware that Jack was carrying him down to his sleeping area and he actually tucked him in. That was nice, Ianto thought and Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep baby boy, I'll come down and check on you soon." Jack breathed and Ianto just managed to close his eyes before he fell asleep.

Jack watched with a heavy heart for a few minutes before he headed upstairs and went straight to the autopsy area, he checked the results before putting them away and heading to his office. Ianto's psychic results were through the roof, he hadn't seen results that high in a long time. He opened his computer and brought up Ianto's file from Torchwood one and found his results, they were high but not as high as they are now which meant his mind was getting stronger. Jack found a few more files on psychic abilities trying to make a connection to what Ianto's abilities might lead to, wanting to have something more solid for when his young lover woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews :D

More up soon hopefully! 3

 **Chapter 4**

The cog door rolled open and Jack looked up, smiling when he saw Gwen and Toshiko walk through, over the past couple of weeks he had seen all of the team get a little closer, they would go out for drinks a little more and spend time together. Jack had noticed that Ianto wasn't always included, he would say no and go home alone, well that would be until Jack would go and join him. Closing the screen on his computer, the searches were still running and he was a little disappointed that nothing had come up on his search yet.

"Hey Jack…" Gwen smiled.

"Hello ladies." Jack beamed back. "It's been very quiet and slow this morning," He said informing them.

"Where's Ianto?" Toshiko asked. Jack loved their relationship, he knew Ianto would probably consider Toshiko his best friend. He was glad that they both had each other.

"He's got a bit of a headache, he's resting in my bunker." Jack said he knew Ianto wouldn't be happy that he had told the girls that he had a headache, Gwen especially would be fussing over him like a mother hen and Toshiko would be sending worried looks to him all day. "But he's okay."

"You sure?" Toshiko asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"What about getting Owen to check him over?" Gwen this time.

"If it gets worse I'll get him too, but I think it's just a migraine." Jack smiled. "Right, less talking now, more work." Both girls rolled their eyes but headed to their desk anyway. Jack watched them for a few minutes before heading back up to his office, he sent a little look down to the bunker and sighed when he saw Ianto still fast asleep, his lover looked so young when he was asleep. He wished he could cuddle him and wrap him in cotton wool and make sure nothing happened to him. Too much had happened to him in his young life, even before Torchwood Jack knew that his life hadn't been full of roses. He sighed quietly and turned back to the computer as it beeped. A nervous feeling ran through his stomach as he made his way to the computer to check the results.

The psychic abilities were showing similar signs to those with empathic abilities, Jack thought about it for a few minutes. It would make sense. What Ianto had been feeling, other people's emotions, his own mood swings, they were all common with empathic abilities. Jack had a few run ins in the past with empaths and they had all been positive. They weren't exactly alien in nature just had a higher mental capacity than regular humans. He hoped that this would calm Ianto and his worries a little. He knew the younger man would prefer for the tests to all come back normal and for him to stay the same, he knew these results would change Ianto's future.

"Jack…" Toshiko's voice filled in through the open office door and he looked up. "Is Ianto okay? It's been three hours since you said he had a headache and he's not woken up?"

"I gave him some strong painkillers." Jack said gently.

"I think you should get Owen to check him over just incase." Toshiko said softly. "He's been quieter than normal, he might be getting sick or something…"

"I'll ask him when he wakes up if he wants to see Owen, he might want to see his own doctor." Jack said gently.

"Okay...It's really quiet here, why don't you take him home? Make him something to eat and relax. I think he would like that."

"Yeah I might do that." Jack smiled thinking Ianto would like that a lot. "You can hold the fort here?"

"Course. We'll call you if anything comes up." Toshiko promised.

"Thanks Tosh." Jack beamed and she headed back to her work station.

"Jack?" Ianto's sleep filled voice disturbed Jack from his thoughts a few minutes later. Jack rushed over to the the ladder and poked his head down, Ianto was sat up, his hair all over his face and was sweating a little. He looked adorable. "Time is it?"

"Just past one. We are heading home now."

"But I have…"

"You need to rest, I'm going to make you lunch and we are going to cuddle on the sofa." Jack smiled and he could see the change in Ianto's face just at the idea. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay." Ianto breathed a small smile playing on his lips.

"Get dressed yeah?" Jack smiled and Ianto nodded slowly before he headed downstairs to tell everyone that he and Ianto were going to head off. Though Jack knew that he and Ianto were going to have a somewhat life changing conversation, he was looking forward to spending some alone time with his lover, especially where he could make him lunch and take care of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :D You are all awesome :D**

 **Chapter 5**

Ianto was quiet as they walked across the bay, Jack had hold of his hand and was gently rubbing soothing circles against his knuckles with his thumb hoping to calm the younger boy down. "What do you fancy for lunch?" Jack asked as he walked with him. He knew that when Ianto was scared or worried he tended to keep himself to himself, but Jack didn't want him to do that now. He wanted his lover to be able to talk to him about all of the things that were bothering him.

"Probably just a sandwich or something, I'm not really that hungry." He said quietly.

"Well I can make us some sandwiches whilst we watch a film yeah? Then order something in later..."

"You don't have to stay Jack. I'll be okay." He sighed in return. Jack knew Ianto didn't mean it, he was going through alot right now and he didn't want to be on his own, but he was so used to doing everything alone he wasn't used to people actually wanting to be there for him. The thought made Jacks insides hurt and be made a silent promise that he would do everything he could so his lover would never feel like that again.

"But I want to." Jack said simply and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Okay." Ianto breathes and they finished the rest of the walk back to Ianto's in a comfortable silence.

"Go and get changed out of your suit into something you can relax in." Jack instructed Ianto once they were inside.

"Jack..." Ianto pressed.

"Then we can cuddle and talk okay?" Jack interrupted and Ianto nodded his head slowly, he knew Jack was trying to postpone the conversation and he wanted to just shout at him to tell him now, but part of him wasn't ready either, so he did as Jack said and found his comfiest pair of pyjama bottoms and an old band tee. It struck him as he walked towards the kitchen that this would be the first time Jack would see him in clothes like this, normally when Jack spent time here no clothes would be the preferable option.

"You look so cute." Jack smiled as Ianto walked in. Jack also thought he looked young, barely 24 and more like 20. It made him want to protect him even more. Never did he want any harm to come to him. "So I've made ham and cheese." Jack smiled.

"Sounds good." Ianto breathed and walked over to the kettle as though he was on automatic.

"And I found some juice... I'm thinking once we've eaten and spoke then you can get some rest. So no coffee..." Jack smiled.

"Not even for you?" Ianto smiled back.

"Not even for me." Jack smiled. "In here or on the sofa?"

"Sofa." Ianto said quietly and carried the plate of sandwiches as Jack carried the juice. They say on the sofa and Ianto started to pick idly at the sandwich, he wasn't hungry; but he needed the distraction.

"The tests have come back," Jack said quiet, knowing he needed to tell him now. "It's nothing alien, and it's nothing bad..."

"But..."

"There is something special about you." Jack said gently and took hold of his hand, he hated that his boy was shaking. "Have you ever heard of empaths?"

"You mean like empathy?" Ianto frowned.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "When you have a strong connection to other people's feelings. Most people just think it's knowing someone and reading their emotions. But there is a psychic ability to it, for real empaths it's more than that. It's almost reading thoughts, feeling what someone else is feeling..."

"Can I make it go away?" Ianto asked after a few moments of thinking it through.

"I don't know." Jack said softly. "Where I'm from... Being an empath is almost like a talent. Some people can do it... Others can't. No big deal." Jack shrugged trying to show Ianto that it really wasn't such a big deal.

"But I'm not in your time Jack." Ianto said looking down. "This isn't normal. I'm not..."

"Listen to me, you are normal. You're an amazing incredible human being who is so strong that you've been given this gift." Jack said gently. "I will help you through it every step of the way okay?"

"Okay." Ianto said quietly and looked down, still trying to think it through. He didn't want to talk anymore, he didn't want to think. He just wanted to be held and block everything out. He moved his plate away and curled up in Jack's arms, relief flooded through him as the older man circled his arms around him and held him close. Ianto closed his eyes and Jack looked down and rubbed his face softly and soothingly, he knew Ianto would wake up with questions and he would do his best to answer them but make sure he wouldnt feel any less normal.


End file.
